


smiles.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: x-men drabbles. [1]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So he just smiles, and Erik smiles back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm in the mood to write x-men drabbles. i love writing drabbles, and it's been a long time since i've written some, so hopefully there will be many for you to read soon. also, because i'm kind of a bitchy author about this, a drabble is EXACTLY 100 words. if it's not exactly 100 words, it's not a drabble.

The inside of his mind is beautiful, though Charles knows Erik would never believe that if he told him. He loves the moments when Erik lets him inside, lets him explore that beautiful expanse. The brightest spots are the things that make Erik happy, and there aren't many of them. But one night, Charles delves into one, and finds it filled with memories of him. When he pulls out of Erik's mind to see the look on Erik's face, knowing what it is Charles has seen, he isn't sure how to react. So he just smiles, and Erik smiles back.


End file.
